


Sex Ed

by tiahwinchester



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been meaning to ask Ryan for a little lesson on Sex Education</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> wtf? did I just write smut? are you serious? and was the smut actually really okay? what has this world come to? 
> 
> But yeah, this the first smut I've posted (i think) so good luck with this! (Sorry if it's shitty, I am a sad virgin who only knows about sex through porn and fics)

Gavin was a little surprised when Ryan invited him over to his place that afternoon. It was only to help him with multiplayer achievements but still, it was quite the shock for a moment. But this was good...Gavin had been meaning to ask Ryan something for a while now.

So as Gavin sipped on his beer on the couch next to Ryan, he thought about how to approach the question. He took in one deep breath and asked, "Hey, Ryan...You've been with guys before, right?"

Ryan almost spilled his coke as he was taken by surprise, "Yeah...why?" he said cautiously.

"Well..." Gavin began, "There's this guy and I really like him and stuff and well...I just really want to impress him you know? Like...sexually...But I've never actually given a guy head...so..."

"So? What? You want me to teach you how to blow a guy...?" Ryan asked, trying to contain his laughter. Was Gavin seriously asking him sex advice right now? Why wouldn't he go to Geoff?

"Uhm...Yeah...but the thing is...I'm not really all that great with learning things when they're just explained...I was kind of wondering if you could like...show me?" Gavin trailed off as he stared intently at the TV in front of them, he so did not want to see Ryan's reaction. It caught him by surprise when Ryan gently turned his chin towards him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Well then. You want to ease the person into it first." Ryan began teaching as he kissed Gavin again. "You gotta be gentle. Make sure they really want this." he licked at Gavin's lips. Gavin had kissed enough people to know what this meant so he parted his lips and allowed Ryan to lavish his own tongue.

Ryan's hands wandered down Gavin's chest and tummy to the hem of his shirt. He tugged at it, breaking away from the kiss to slip it off and toss it aside. He kissed Gavin's jaw as he slowly pushed the smaller man down to lay on the couch. He kissed softly across Gavin's neck and then licked every part of his shoulders and collarbone as he ran his fingers through the lads copious amounts of chest hair. "It's important to explore every single spot on your partner, if you happen to come across one of their weak spots," he said as his hand brushed his ear and Gavin let out a small whimper, "that you gently stroke, kiss, or lick those spots." he moved upward and flicked his tongue on the Brits earlobe to which Gavin shivered and gasped.

"R-Ryan...my cock is s-so hard right now...please!" he begged.

"Listen, Gav. I promise I'll get to that but you asked me to teach you how to properly get a guy off and that's exactly what I'm going to do." said Ryan as he pinned Gavin's hips to the couch when the lad tried to buck up into him. "Once your partner says he's satisfied, you then take off his pants to reveal his, hopefully, erection. I myself, like to make a show of this part." He said as he slowly made his way down Gavin's body, making sure to look up at the Brit when he planted kisses on his hip bones. He then unbuckled his belt and sensually pulled off his jeans, kissing his thighs, legs and feet as he went. Ryan blushed at the sight of Gavin's dick poking up inside his boxers. He placed his hand on the lads erection and begin palming him as he moved back up to nibble at Gavin's neck and ears, "If your partner is comfortable enough, you can gently bite their weak spots." he told at Gavin's sudden intake of breath.

"Please!" Gavin cried out, moving his hips in time with Ryan's palms. "Please, Rye, I need to come."

Ryan smirked into his next gentle bite, "Gavin, this is supposed to be a lesson not just a regular blow job." but Ryan decided that it was time; best not to make him annoyed and so desperate that he doesn't listen to a word he's saying. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Gavin's boxers and steadily slipped them off, Gavin lifting his ass and wiggling his legs in the air to help. "Now," Ryan began, "this is one of the more important parts," he gently grasped the base of Gavin's cock and stroked upwards, he thumbed at the slit at which Gavin moaned and jolted his hips, "you have to make sure your partner feels really good. You don't want to just go straight in, come, and then have the feeling wear off five seconds later."

"R-right." Gavin groaned, his mind racing to actually listen to Ryan's teachings.

Ryan moved back down so that his breath was now soothing Gavin's cock. Gavin gasped and attempted to thrust his erection into the gents mouth but Ryan moved his head. "It's better to start slowly." said Ryan. He gave one long lick up Gavin's shaft before rolling his tongue around the head. Gavin gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. "You okay?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm just trying to concentrate on what you're saying. But this feels _really_ good." the Brit said.

"Alright well, I'm about to take in as much of you as I can, this is to give you that tingling sensation in your stomach." Ryan told before wrapping his hot lips around the tip and bobbing forward, he made sure not to go all the way to hitting his gag reflex as that could be a turn off for some. But, oh boy, Ryan was right, the movement sent sparks up to Gavin's abdomen.

"Oh, Ryan, please!" Gavin cried out. So Ryan began bobbing up and down Gavin's dick, one of his hands coming down to pump what he couldn't reach. 

Just as Gavin was about to finish, Ryan slowed down. Gavin mumbled an almost silent, "No." as Ryan pulled his lips away. 

"So, you really want to ride out on that orgasm so once you know the person is about to come, slow do-" Ryan was cut off as Gavin gripped tightly onto the gents hair and thrust into his mouth. Ryan made a choking noise as he took in all of the young lads cock.

Gavin opened his eyes to see Ryan swallowing his cock and moving his mouth around, "Oh my god Rye...that's so hot...you're so hot..." he groaned as he pulled out and thrust back in. Gavin noticed that Ryan didn't have his hands on him anymore and instead had them placed firmly on either side of Gavin on the couch. Ryan looked up at him through his lashes expectantly. _'Does he want me to...?'_ Gavin thought for a moment before it clicked, _'He does. He wants me to fuck his face...'_ So Gavin pulled out and thrust deeply back in, hitting the back of Ryan's throat. He continued to move in and out of Ryan's mouth, with every jolt he came closer to finishing. "Ryan...Ry...R-I'm gonna come." he panted before ramming one last time into the deepest parts of Ryan's mouth and spilling all of his cum down his throat. Ryan sat up and gulped down all of Gavin's semen, he shook his head in distaste, "You should try pineapple." he suggested as he made his way to the kitchen to get some kind of drink to wash out the taste.

"Hey! You don't need to be rude." Gavin called out after him.

"Right well anyway. Now you know how to properly get a guy off. Go crazy." said Ryan.

"Right..." Gavin thought for a moment before asking "D'you think Michael would be home right now?"


End file.
